heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Destiny!
Feel free to ask me anything you want! ---- Welcome! Welcome to Heroes Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Check out our about page to see what Heroes Wiki is about. :Check out the ' for help on uploading images, editing, creating a page and creating a forum. :'Check out our policies to familiarize yourself with Heroes Wiki's policies. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! :When posting on an article's Talk page you should add ~~~~ or click the signature button. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Once again, welcome to Heroes Wiki! Yours sincerely, - - 00:03, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Greetings! I am Oxico and when I visited this wikia a few weeks ago, I thought it was a lost cause. I am glad to see someone with SysOp powers is here! You and I can fix this wikia to the full power it deserves. I will try to recruit more Heroes fans to help. --Oxico 02:39, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Is there any way of adjusting the characters box so it doesn't align the text on top of it? it kind of messes the page format about. Mr. Garrison 12:08, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Original Material Please visit http://heroes.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Genesis . The intent of this website was not to copy the material of an already existing website but to create a completely seperate resource which presented the information in a completely different manner. Regardless feel free to post the material from the other site but you must post a link which gives them credit or you are infringing on their copyright and they can take legal action. 02:50, 23 November 2008 (UTC) P.S. I am unsure if there are any other pages like genesis which could be reverted to older versions which do not borrow other copyrighted material. If so perhaps we should look in to reverting them and then make edits to them as we see fit rather than starting from scratch. ? Let me know. Thanks. 01:42, 25 November 2008 (UTC) *Also http://heroes.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Genesis discussion of titles here. later. 12:41, 25 November 2008 (UTC) In Response To A Comment It was accidental. I was trying to edit something but it went wrong... Template Is there anyway to get a Template for Season 3 Episodes? Ryan-McCulloch 17:47, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Thoughts? http://heroes.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Jdray#Power_Names 23:03, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Images In response to your announcement on the top of the page, I'd be glad to help :) --Semian2 15:21, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, I'm just gonna post them as they come. and I'm not quite so sure about what you meant by uploading to the portal.--Semian2 01:26, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Misc. I think there's something wrong with the site with Elle on it so I couldn't get one of her --Semian2 23:51, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Nope, Still can't get it, I'll find something--Semian2 01:55, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Reply to greeting Thanks for making me feel welcome. You are definetely the most welcoming Wiki Admin I know! I look foward to working with you to upgrade this Wiki. If you want some help with layout check out the Doctor Who Wiki as it is one of the best Wikis I know. Thanks again! --Gallifreyisgreater 15:54, 2 January 2009 (UTC) The Actor button Please stop using it. It's not up to date, and therefore is annoying. Please either edit the template so that it does what the button says it should, or edit the code that the button adds so that it reflects the template....Please. Amth ([[User_talk:Amthyst fire|''Enter my Mind]]) 09:22, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Portal Why did you delete the portal? I had it all fixed >.< 'Amth' ([[User_talk:Amthyst fire|Enter my Mind]]) 07:15, 11 January 2009 (UTC) *You're fine, I see what you're doing now(sort of, anyway). I be headed for beds, nights. 'Amth' ([[User_talk:Amthyst fire|Enter my Mind]]) 07:29, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Protecitng pages Most of the templates should at least be semi-protected, and some of the major ones need full protection, provided that they aren't doing screwy things right now. 'Amth' ([[User_talk:Amthyst fire|Enter my Mind]]) 00:50, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Skin Destiny, I was over at http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page because I am also a huge fan of that show. I noticed their skin has flight 815 flying through the sky at the top of the page above the island just before it crashes. It made me think how awesome it would be if across the top of ours we showed Nathan flying throught the sky in the distance in kind of the same manner. You know with the often seen circle of smoke behind him that he creates when he takes off at great speed. I guess it could be the lesser known character West but since it will be a picture from a distance we probably won't be able to tell which one of them it is anyway. Although it should at least be close enough that we can tell it is a superhuman flying through the air unaided. I would attempt to create a prototype version of this myself but admittedly I have no idea how our new skin was even created nor would I have a clue as to how to accomplish this. Perhaps the wikia admin who helped us before would help again but I don't even remember their name. this idea may not even be workable at all. Let me know what you think. 20:25, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :I also like the current colors a lot and it would seem to me that he could make it so the flying man would stand out against the black background. Perhaps some white or golden stars could show it is meant to be the night sky? But the night sky in no way goes with a solar eclipse which happens in the day time. Maybe a reversal of the color scheme - black where gold is now and gold where black is now? Or wasn't one of the original colors that was proposed a light blue because it was in a bunch of the promotional materials or something? I have to go look at that talk page again. In my mind it just looks so awesome with the ring of smoke behind him from when he goes supersonic. 09:07, 10 February 2009 (UTC) How do you get that squiggly picture on the sidebar? Hello there! I was just admiring the cool squiggly pic called Image:Helix.png that you guys managed to get onto the left sidebar. That is so cool! I was wondering if you could tell me how to do that for my own wiki and for a suggestion of the other wikis I'm on. If it's not too complex, do you mind explaing that to me on my talk page? Thanks so much :oD! --[[User:Howdychicken|'Howdychicken']] ('Talk to me) 15:23, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I would love to hear your thoughts at http://heroes.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:List_of_deaths 19:48, 1 March 2009 (UTC) *Also i wanted you to see red at http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/heroes/images/2/28/Red_Heroes.jpg and PeterParker says he an help us with getting the flying man on the top of the page if we can find a really good, really big (if you can find it) image of one of those guys flying. He said that usually, getting big, high quality images is one of the hardest parts. Can you help? thanks 05:35, 2 March 2009 (UTC) *I told Peter Parker we would stick with the gold color. Lets keep looking for that picture of peter flying at night in cold wars thanks. lil help Destiny, I am not sure what to do about this new user Hengatie's posts to the page Ricky. First he posted an exact copy of material found on another website then after I removed it he reposted the same material with minor changes. I don't think his changes are enough and we are still violating copyright so i am planing on removing the material again but i wanted to get your input first. thanks 00:55, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Skin Hey Destiny! I changed the skin to use the new image. Hope it's all you were hoping. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 04:48, 29 March 2009 (UTC) *I am thinking I liked the eclipse better. You? 00:47, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, let me know what you two decide. I can change it back without too much work. ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 06:45, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::See the discussion on PeterParker's talk page. Thanks! 21:58, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :I let Nathan know what we decided. Thanks 11:00, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Evolved In an effort to differentiate our site I have not been too excited about the use of the term "evolved human" and I was hoping we could come to an agreement to consistently use a different term. Here are several alternatives. Posthuman, superhuman, Homo superior, and metahuman. I am open to more suggestions but so far I like post-human the best. 11:37, 3 April 2009 (UTC) * Also I forgot to list special human as an alternative. 11:43, 3 April 2009 (UTC) * Superhuman, Super-human, super Human, or Super Human? Also advanced asn't on that list. Thanks. 00:00, 4 April 2009 (UTC) *I am good with advanced human - anything but evolved. Same questions regarding one or two words hyphenation and or capitalization. 00:05, 4 April 2009 (UTC) *Done. I am thinking we should probably start making a list about some of these decisions we have made like always powers and never abilities, always artificial and never synthetic, volumes rather than seasons, chapters rather tahn episodes, advanced rather than super, always overview and never synopsis. etc. Can you think of any others? 00:13, 4 April 2009 (UTC) New category What do you think about a category specifically for advanced humans who have obtained their powers artificially distinguishing them from advanced humans who obtained their powers naturally. ? 12:40, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I think those who got their powers naturally like Sylar should just keep the category we have already - advanced humans. Those who got their powers from the formula like Tracy, Nathan, Mohinder, and Ando have an advanced human (artificial) category (or something similar to that - I'll leave the exact order/wording/grammar/punctuation/capitalization up to you). And then people like Hiro and Peter can have both I guess. 22:15, 4 April 2009 (UTC) *Same for powers that are natural - like manipulating electricity. Those which are artifical - like manipulating cold and ice. And those which have manifested themselves in both ways - like flight - Nathan - West. 22:24, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Alternate futures Linderman's future, http://heroes.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Adam_Monroe%27s_future , or http://heroes.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Arthur_Petrelli%27s_future Was hoping you would weigh in? 04:30, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I didn't have any other ideas for Linderman's future. Thanks for your input on the others. I didn't think they would stay the names. 01:35, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Delete my page! Dear Destiny could you please delete my User Page. Thanks and goodbye. --Gallifreyisgreater 11:11, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Annapura I found a link, IMDB.com, that states Annapura's name is Annapura not Annapurna like we have it listed as. JDray told me to ask you if it's okay if I change her page. The link I found is on JDray's page. Thanks! :) --Heroesrox 22:27, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Xiggie Hello there Destiny! As you may have noticed, I plan to be active here! helping out by expanding articles and stuff (linking and re-arranging texts)... I just wanted to ask you, is it OK if I change some of the text on the characters, so that they're not like a big sentence, but fewer smaller ones? (like I've done with Tracy Strauss) Also, do you have talk templates here? - [[User:Xiggie|'''Ice]][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] 2 days later wow... this place is really low on activism! - [[User:Xiggie|'Ice']][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] You don't know what talk bubbles are? see My KH talk bubbles... and to see them in action, see MY KH talk page. It's swarming in talk templates! I just want one here for fun :P but I can make one on my own, but may I? - [[User:Xiggie|'Ice']][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] new season Hey there! I'm Scott from the Wikia Entertainment Team. I was just checking out the wiki. With the new season coming up, I wa swondering if you needed any help with anything here. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page. —Scott (talk) 17:30, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Did I do something wrong? :( I had some "assistance" (did i spell that right) from the other heroes wiki thing. On my vortex creation page. If it helps this wiki is way better. Did I do Something Wrong :( = Heroes Rocks Thanks I did try to put that page into my own words. Thanks for the reply. Heroes Rocks 23:48, December 31, 2009 (UTC)Heroes Rocks Hey! Sorry for being out of contact for so long. Things have just been so busy and sometimes I get realy frustrated with the site. Anyways I am gonna try to start spending some time on here again and hope I can help. I really appreciate you devoting so much energy to this. 23:06, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Perma Ban for Icat59 I would respectfully request that Icat59 be permanently banned from this wikia. All of his contributions are vandalism. I think he's only here to cause trouble. Take a look at his "contributions" page sometime. Thanks, DragonMage 15:26, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Customsuperheroes wiki Hi, my name is Mind Lord I am on the administrative board for Customsuperheroes wiki, a wikia where you can create pages for your own original heroes or villains. We currently have less then 4 regular contributors, and anyone can post please take a look at the site. Mind Lord 06:48, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Achievement Awards Hi Destiny! We don't have Achievement Awards available for all wikis yet, but stay tuned...Wikia-wide awards are in the works and will hopefully be available within a few months. Thanks for all of your hard work on the Heroes wiki--you definitely deserve an award! I'll let you know as soon as we have more information.-- Kacie (talk) 19:21, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Affiliates? Hi, I noticed you have not logged into the Heroes Wiki since December of 2012, so I hope you might see this message any day now. I wanted to propose the Heroes wiki become affiliated with the Once Upon a Time wiki, which I am from. It is located at onceuponatime.wikia.com. I would say Heroes' plotline is not really similar to Once Upon a Time, but both are drama filled shows. Heroes has people living in a world with supernatural powers, and Once Upon a Time has people who live in a world where magic exists. Tell me what you think. :) Thank you for your time. --Applegirl (talk) 04:51, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Nice Wiki... Hey, a Heroes Wiki is a good idea, but wow, this place needs work! Try not to take this the wrong way, but this might be one of the worst Wikis I've ever seen. Seriously, important pages are blank, there's Vandalism going un-fixed for (I'm not joking) years! Makes sense though, because it doesn't seem there are any active Admins here to do anything. But I wanted to say that I'm going to try and clean up some of these pages. If there's anything you need to tell me, my talk page is open. :P Zippertrain85 (talk) 17:09, June 26, 2014 (UTC)